Run away with my heart
by Shantilah
Summary: After failing one to many tests, Usagi's mom takes away her video-gaming privilages. Mamoru offers to help... on one condition....
1. Chapter One:You failed ANOTHER test?

Run away with my heart  
  
By: Shantilah  
  
"Speaking"  
  
*Emphasis*   
  
thinking  
  
I have made a few minor changes. No matter how I tried, the age differences just were NOT working for me, so I've upped Usagi's age to 15 and Mamorou is now 17.They are both in the same High school. This fic is AU and there is no action.  
  
Chapter One: I can't belive you failed ANOTHER test!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Usagi-chan!, Usagi-chan." Ikuko called up the stairs to her daughter. "Come downstairs, it's almost 7:40!"   
  
"WHAAAT!" Usagi screeched, jumping out of bed and frightening her cat Luna. "I'm gonna be soooo late!!! Mom, why didn't you wake me?"  
  
" I woke you twice already, but you went back to sleep. You shouldn't stay up so late." The night before she had checked in on Usagi and caught her still playing her new sailor V game way after midnight. "Maybe if you went to bed on time you would be able to wake up for school and do better on your exams."  
  
"Mom, I don't have time for a lecture, I'm gonna be sooo late!!" Usagi shreeched as she sped around the house, brushing her teeth, retrieving her half finished homework and fixing her hair simultaneously. Ikuko sweatdropped as she watched her daughter perfom her daily routine.  
  
Well... at least she knows how to multitask  
  
Nine frantic minutes later, Usagi burst through her front door, and sprinted down the street. It usually takes an average person thirty minutes to walk from her house, to Juuban High School. Usagi could make it in ten. That left exactly one minute for her to *accidentally* run into Mamoru-san. They had a sort of like-hate relationship, she couldn't stand him, but she couldn't stay away either. Their verbal sparring sessions let her release all her frustrations. Plus he was kinda cute.   
  
She looked around the corner and spotted an attractive but tackily dressed yound man walking down the street. A quick glance at her watch told her she had only 32 seconds to spare. Usagi sped up and ran straight into him.   
  
**Crash**  
  
"Hey Odango, watch where you're going!" Mamoru glared at the girl he had caught in his arms. "Do you hafta bump into me every day?"  
  
"Why don't *you* watch where you're going?" Usagi glared right back. "And who says *I* bumped into *you*. I think *you* bumped into *me*!"  
  
"You know that's a lie. You can't walk a foot without knocking into something."  
  
"Well at least I-" Usagi glanced at her watch. They'd run out of time, she'd hafta end thier verbal abuse session. "Aww shoot, I'm gonna be sooo late, thanks to you."  
  
"You're welcome odango."  
  
"DON'T call me odango!"  
  
"You're gonna be late"  
  
"I *KNOW*!!!! Usagi sped towards her school without looking back, her golden pigtails blowing in the wind. She missed the small smile that momentarily lit up Mamoru's serious face as he watched her dissappear from sight.   
  
"Now that girl sure is strange." Mamoru stuck his hands in his pockets and kept walking, Whistling a cheery tune. A glance at his watch remminded him that he'd be late if he didn't hurry up. Mamoru hurried to where he had left his Motorcycle and headed towards the school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're LATE" Haruna-sensei barked as Usagi entered the classroom.   
  
"Gomen Nasai, I uh had to-" Usagi frantically tried to think up a good excuse but She couldn't think of any.  
  
"Whatever, I've given up on you Miss Tsukino, just take your seat."   
  
As class began, Usagi started to daydream as usual, She laid her head on her desk and imagined she was an ancient princess, from the Sun, or the moon, and she had a lover so devoted to her that they couldn't live without each other....... And they'd be in love forever and ever and ever.....  
  
"Usagi, WAKE UP!" Haruna-sensei was standing over her desk, hitting Usagi on the head with a stack of papers. Usagi rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and was greeted with her latest test papers; 64%, 57%, 40%.  
  
"Forty?"Usagi whined, shocked by her low score. She knew she wasnt the best student but jeez, 40%?!?!?  
  
"Haruna-sensei, I thought you said you gave us a curve!"  
  
"I did, but It wont do you any good if you already had a score of 26%" Usagi flushed as the class giggled at her expense. Everone knew she was the class ditz.  
  
"Anyway, back to the lesson. Ms Mizuno could you tell me the answer to question number one"  
  
Amy gave the answer apologetically as if she was sad she'd gotten all the answers right. That irritated Usagi more. Usagi crumpled up her test papers into little balls and tossed them into the trash can one by one.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lunchtime was 1:00 pm, and Usagi's stomach was rumbling at 12:00. It was so loud she could not even hear Haruna-sensei's annoying voice (not that she really wanted to)  
  
Usagi waited until Haruna's back was turned and snuck a bite of her ham sandwhich. MMMHHHMmm..... she bit into one of her moms home-baked cookies..... tasty..... Usagi was in total bliss.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi, bring that food up to my desk." Haruna-sensei barked. Usagi obediantly handed over her lunch box, expecting her to confiscate it untill lunchtime, as usual.  
  
"Now I've given you ample warning about eating in my class" Haruna stated. "Since you choose to continually disobey me, I see only one solution." With those words, she started eating Usagi's lunch.  
  
My ham sandwich! My chocolate chip cookies!! My yoohoo! Usagi moaned as Haruna polished off her midday meal. With a small burp, Haruna-sensei sent Uasgi back to her seat, minus her lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soo hungry..... Usagi thought to herself as she stumbled along on her way to the archade she normally frequented after school. Games, a cheeseburger, and a BIG chocolate milkshake would suit her just fine after her especially rough day.  
  
"Hey Minako, Hey Mako-chan, Hey Mootoki-kun! You guys won't believe what a day I've had!" Usagi smiled as she strolled towards her friends who were busy playing the latest version of sailor V.  
  
"Uh, Usagi-chan, could I see you for a minute?" Mootoki asked.  
  
"Sure pal, whats up?"  
  
"I'msorrybutyou'regonnahaftaleavethemanagersaysso" He blurted out.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I SAID, I'm sorry but you hafta leave, because the manager says so."   
  
"WHY? I didn't do nothing!"  
  
"I'm sorry Usagi, but he said so" Mootoki told her as pushed her out the doors. He didn't want to do it but the managers word was law. He hoped she wouldn't be too mad at him.  
  
Hungry and confused, she started walking home. Her stomache growled like a pack of wolves. Nothing upset Usagi more than hunger. I've never come home so early, What should I tell mom? She spent the rest of the walk home thinking up a good excuse. When Usagi finally arrived home, she found she was locked out AGAIN. A note was taped to the door in her mother's neat kanji.   
  
Usagi-chan, this kind of behaviour is unacceptable. Your teacher called today and told me about your bad test grades and eating in class. Until you can get a decent grade on your next major test, which I am told is in four weeks, you will NOT be allowed to go to the archade. Don't try sneaking in because I personally visited the manager and told him not to let you in. And you can't play at your friends houses because I called up thier parents as well. I have to say that I am incredibly disappointed. This kind of behaviour simply cannot be tolerated.  
  
Love, mom  
  
  
  
Usagi banged on the door but the family ignored her and continued eating dinner.   
  
"UGGGGGGGHH, IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!!" She wailed, running off with tears in her eyes. Forbidden to go to the archade, locked out of the house when she was starving.... what would be next, ancient chinese torture? Video games were practically her *whole * life, what would she do without them? With all these angry thoughts running through her head, of course she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and.........  
  
*CRASH**  
  
"They should put up signs; ODANGO-ATAMA, approach at your own risk"  
  
"Shut up jerk" Usagi scowled, that had actually hurt and she was feeling ... dizzy...  
  
"Are you okay?'' Mamoru asked, instantly concerned.  
  
"I'B FIDE MAMO-BAKA!" she said weakly before passing out.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she finally awoke, Usagi was lying on an extremly comfortable white leather couch. It felt like a pile of marshmellows. She felt like going right back to sleep but then she realized she didn't know where she was. She scanned her unfamiliar surroundings. The apartment was immaculate, so clean it was almost scary. Usagi felt like making a little mess just to make herself feel more comfortable, but since she didn't know where she was, she decided that wouldn't be a good idea. Aside from a few boring prints and a vase of roses the house lacked adornmant. To her left there was a bookcase crammed with thick intellectual-looking books. Usagi's head hurt just looking at them. Soft classical music was playing from the other room. Usagi imagined this would be the type of place a college professsor would live in. But why would she be at a college professor's house?  
  
"Where am I? Have I been kidnapped?"  
  
"It wouldn't be worth the trouble, noone would bother to pay your ransom." Mamoru teased, watching her face turn an angry pink. Before she could spit out an angry retort, he handed her a bowl of ramen noodles. " Here, you look hungry"  
  
"UMMMMM FOOOD!!!! ARIGATO!!!!!" Usagi sqealed, I havent eaten since breakfa- ewwwwww!" she screeched, spitting out the noodles onto the white leather couch. "COLD!"  
  
"Usagi-chan, what was that for?" Mamoru ran back and forth getting paper towels to clean up his white couch.  
  
"Were you trying to poison me?" She snarled putting down the offending bowl of noodles. Mamoru's face was unreadable for a minute and then he started to laugh.  
  
It's wierd when Mamoru-san, laughs, he almost looks human....  
  
" Gomen, I'm a VERY bad cook." He grinned," I think I'll order chinese instead."  
  
~~~~  
  
After the food arrived, Usagi-chan told him her whole sad story. Amazingly, he did not laugh once but actually listened sympatheticly. Not only that, but he also confessed that he used to be a major slacker as well, telling her stories from his junior high days, even worse than Usagi's.  
  
"...But when I started High school, I realized that I didn't have much time left to fool around and stated getting serious," He finished. "It wasn't fun, but after awhile you just get used to it"  
  
"But the work makes no sense, what to they mean about spdf configuration and what the heck is an orbital?"  
  
"Here, this is what it means..." Mamorou explained patiently taking out a piece of paper and a pencil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, now it makes so much sense. Domo arigato Mamoru-san!" Usagi impulsively reached out and gave him a huge hug.   
  
"Here, let me help you with the rest of your work."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A full hour later, Usagi had finished all her homework with Mamoru-san's help, and she actually understood it. Unlike when Ami-chan or some tutor explained it, he brought it down to her level and made sure SHE understood it herself before moving on.  
  
"WOW I can't believe I finished ALL of it!" She moaned, rubbing her eyes and yawning.  
  
" Me niether, I wonder if hell froze over yet."  
  
" WHAT?"   
  
"Nothing" Mamoru smiled innocently.  
  
"THAT wasnt NOTHING! I HEARD you!" She said angrily, hitting him with a throw pillow from his couch.  
  
"Then why did you ask?" He retorted, throwing it back at her. And with that, a major pillow-fight had begun. After Usagi had finally surrendered, she got sad again and started moaning about not being allowed into the archade. Mamo got a secretive look and offered to show her something. Intrigued she followed him into a padlocked room.  
  
"WOOOOOOWWW" Usagi was filled with awe. The whole place was crammed with video-gaming equipment. Ps1, Ps2, X-box, game-cube, Sega dreamcast, supernintendo, even some archade machines, and stacks and stacks of video games,new and old.  
  
"My personal archade"  
  
"Wow" Usagi repeated, "You're even more of a gaming junkie than me!" She got a mischevous glint in her eyes.  
  
"Mamoru-kun, were such good friends and all....."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"And since you are already going to be helping me with my schoolwork..."  
  
"When did I agree to THAT?"  
  
"Can I use your-"  
  
"NO! This is a private arcade, I can't have you roaming around my house, eating all my food and annoying me. Besides if people hear about this I'll never get them out my house!"  
  
"Puh-lease,I won't tell anyone and your stinky ramen noodles are safe from me." She rolled her eyes, and then changed to puppy-dog mode.  
  
"Video games are bad for you, they make you fat, nearsighted and sedentery" Mamoru smirked hiding his gaze from her puppy dog eyes of death," I'm sure you don't want that."  
  
"But you're not any of those things and you probably play more than me!"   
  
" AW odango, I'm so flattered" He teased " Besides, I'm in such GREAT shape because I-" Now it was HIS turn to get a mischivous glint in his eyes. Usagi felt nervous. This could'nt be good.  
  
"Tell ya what odango, If I tutor you AND let you use my archade, you'll hafta come jogging with me every morning. I can't have you turning into a blobb, since you're already nearsighted and sedentary."  
  
"Stop using big words! And Stop calling me Odango, my name is U-sa-gi!   
  
"So what do you say U-SA-GI?"  
  
Usagi carefully considered her options, She desperatly needed to pass her next test , plus Mamoru's archade was almost as good as Crown's, and she would'nt have to shell out her standard five bucks per day for the machines....  
  
"How early would I have to wake up?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
comments and critiscism appreciated 


	2. Chapter two:The day hell froze over, pig...

Run away with my heart  
  
By:shantilah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own salior moon and I probably never will unless the owners will sell it for $2.07 which is my life savings. But for some reason, I highly doubt this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter two:The day hell froze over, pigs flew, the world ended and Usagi woke up early  
  
It's 6:00 am and Tsukino Usagi was snoring away, dreaming pleasant dreams. Mamoru was standing outside her window, trying to hit it with a pebble. But he didn't realise the window was open and our slumbering heroine was rudely awoken by a wayward pebble.  
  
"OWWWWWW!!!!!!!" She screeched "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Sorry, I was trying to wake you up." Mamoru apologized.  
  
"Why can't you ring the doorbell like a normal person?'' Usagi muttered as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"No WAY, Mootoki-kun told me about the time your father chased him with his gardening tools when he came over to return the book you left at the archade. I'm not gonna take any chances."  
  
"Alright I'll be down in a minute"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are we going?" Usagi asked as they began jogging away from her house.  
  
"The park, it's very pretty at sunrise." Mamoru called from ahead of her. Usagi was already lagging behind.  
  
"Cold too!" She grumbled. "Hey slow down!"  
  
"No way, catch me if you can ODANGO-USAGI!  
  
Usagi started running faster and faster, chasing Mamoru through the park and around the lake.The sun was rising and everything DID look pretty no, BEAUTIFUL. Usa was staring at the sky, totally distracted by the beauty before her and did not notice the rock that was in her path. she slipped on it and fell backwards,screeching, and bracing herself for the crash....  
  
Which never came. She was caught in mid-air by Mamoru.  
  
"Jeez, I leave you alone for a few minutes and this is what happens?" he smirked.  
  
"Shut -UP! anyway where WERE you? I though we were supposed to be running together."  
  
"I was right behind you because I stopped to tie my shoe-lace. Actually," he said, brushing a hair out of her face, " I didn't expect you to keep up for as long as you did. I'm impressed."   
  
Usagi was feeling weird, maybe it was being held in his arms or just the almost tender way he brushed her hair out of her face. Either way it was just downright... disturbing.  
  
"Well-uh you can put me DOWN now!"  
  
"Okay" Mamrou said, dropping her onto the ground.  
  
"I DIDN'T SAY TO DROP ME!" Usagi screeched. "You obviously don't know how to treat a woman!"  
  
"We should get going now if we wanna get to school at all"  
  
"I can't move." she moaned  
  
"Suit yourself." Mamoru called as he walked off.  
  
"WAIT UP YOU IDIOT!!!" Usagi yelled, running after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They jogged over to Mamoru's apartment. Usagi showered and changed into her school uniform. When she was finished Mamoru-kun was in the kitchen eating dunkin doughnuts. Usagi grabbs one and startes eating, by the time they are finshed it was 7:45am.   
  
" Oh no! I'm gonna be so late and its all your FAAAAAAAAULT!" usagi-chan wailed.  
  
"Relax Usagi, Do you want a ride?"  
  
"SURE.!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whats wrong NOW?" Mamoru asked  
  
"When you asked if I wanted a ride, I didn't think you meant on THAT!" She said, pointing to his motorbike.  
  
"AW, is widdle Usa-chan scared of big bad Mamoru's big bad motorbike?" Mamoru teased.  
  
"NO! It's just....OH, WHATEVER!"   
  
"Whatever, whatever" Mamoru mimced  
  
"Don't make fun of me!"  
  
"Don't make fun of me!"  
  
"UGGGGGGG!"  
  
"UGGGGGGG!"  
  
"You're so immature." Usagi rolled her eyes and jumped onto the back of the motorbike, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"Don't forget your helmet."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OH MY GOSH!"  
  
"......?"  
  
"I've never been to school EARLY before!" Usagi explained as she jumped down from his motorcycle. Several people were staring and thinking, who is that girl? Why is SHE arriving with such a hottie? Ami, Makoto and Minako were sitting on the steps with wide eyes and open mouths.  
  
"Is that Usagi-chan?"  
  
"No its not, its mathamatically impossible for her to arrive to school ontime. Ive calclated it."  
  
''Then why is she here?"  
  
"I don't know okay!!! I DON"T HAFTA KNOW EVERYTHING OKAY!!"  
  
"OH my gosh..... Usagi-chan early... Ami-chan not knowing something. This can only mean one thing.... Hell has frozen over, the world is ending and we're all gonna DIE!!!!!!  
  
"Chill out Minako."  
  
"DON"T TELL ME TO CH-"  
  
"HEY GUYS!" Usagi approached her friends. "Lovely morning, isn't it?"  
  
~BRIIIING~  
  
"OOps, thats the bell, see you guys at class."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Sasaki?"  
  
"here"  
  
"Takura?"   
  
"here"  
  
"Tsukino? Nah, she wouldn't be-"  
  
"HERE" Haruna-san nearly faints.  
  
"Tsukino....on time.....too much ... shock....can't ...believe..."  
  
After she had recovered somewhat from the shock she collected the homework. Seeing Usagi hand in her perfect homework (thanks to Mamoru-kun's help) she called her to the board.  
  
"Miss Tsukino, I have told you before not to copy miss Mizuno's work." She said angrily. "and Miss Mizuno, I thought you were too responsible to let her copy off of you."  
  
"But I did it myself."   
  
"Yeah and pigs can fly. I can give you detention for this. AND CALL YOUR MOTHER!"  
  
At that precise moment a live pig came flying through thier window.  
  
(authoress: GET OUT! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE REALISTIC FICTION!! *Pig flys back out the window** okay now back to the story)  
  
Usagi said nothing but a lone tear trickled down her cheek. It didn't matter if she tried harder... noone believed her anyway...  
  
Haruna stopped yelling and noticed the look on usagi's face Maybe the brat's telling the truth after all....  
  
"All right, you won't be punished if you can prove you did it.But if you can't it's straight to the dean for you missy!" She relented  
  
So Usagi explained one of the more difficult homework problems for the class, drawing litle diagrams and even answering questions from the class. Mrs. Haruna was so impressed (and guilty) she gave Usagi extra credit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Usagi skipped home from an evening of studying and gaming at Mamoru-kuns house. She walked into the house, grabbed a snack from the kitchen and settled on the dinner table to finish her homework....  
  
And thats where her mother found her. Ikuko blinked several times, pinched herself and then ran and pinched her husband.  
  
"OWWW! honey, what was that for?" Kenji complained, reluctantly turning from his pay-per-view sports game.  
  
"Okay, I'm not dreaming." Ikuko smiled dragging her husband from his favorite chair."Go look at our daughter."  
  
Kenji's jaw practically dropped to the floor at the sight of usagi dutifully finishing her geometry.  
  
" Usagi-kins are you allright?" Kenji asked ultra-concerned."You havent been using mary-wanni or whatever that thing teens have been getting into are you?"  
  
"NO daddy!" Usagi moaned closing her book. "anyway I'm done now, so when is dinnertime?"  
  
"Well she SOUNDS like our daughter at least." Kenji said putting her palm to her forehead."Usa-chan are you sure you dont feel sick?"  
  
"NO! Whats wrong with me doing all my homework?"  
  
"Ma, dad, should I call 911?" Shingo asked with the phone to his ear.  
  
"NO you little BRAT!" Usagi said chasing her brother around the dining room.  
  
"No Shingo, that won't be nessacary. I thin-" kenji looked down and saw that his wife had fainted.The shock had been too much for her.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Coments and critiscism welcome 


	3. Chapter Three: A girls and guys day out

Run away with my heart  
  
By: Shantilah  
  
Chapter 3: A girl's (and guy's) day out.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I admit it !! SM isn't mine! Don't sue b/c you won't get much.  
  
Okay, sorry this was so long in coming, Ive been so busy w/school and somehow this chapeter got deleted so I had to write it all over. My humblest apologies. Anyway comments and critiscim are appreciated. OH and I LOVE email so write to me at hotohorisempress881@miakaandtamahome.com. (yea I know it's a long email) I'd especially love to hear ideas for a new story. Write me back and thanks for reading my story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's an early saturday morning and Mamoru and Usagi are running through the park as usual. And Mamoru was teasing Usagi as they ran, as usual.   
  
"Can't you ever keep your balance?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"   
  
"Make me, ohh wait I forgot, you can't even CATCH me!"  
  
"Ohhhh YOU'RE SO....!"  
  
"Sexy?" Mamoru suggested  
  
"CONCIETED! AND STUPID AND UGLY AND-" Usagi's rant was cut short because she slipped and fell on her face. Mamoru stopped to help her up and then started running and laughing again. Usagi chased him, embarrased and determined to show him up.   
  
I'll show that jerk-face she spent the rest of that hour trying to trip him with out success.He was just too good of a runner and he had excellent balance from years of martial arts training. Finally, Mamoru stopped to take a sip from his water bottle and to enjoy the scenery when he was tackled from behind. With a scream, he fell face first into the lake.  
  
"HAH!" Usagi laughed as his head broke the surface.  
  
"So you think thats funny huh?"  
  
"Yes I think so."  
  
"Well I think *This* is funnier." Mamoru laughed as he grabbed her by the ankle and pulled Usagi into the lake with him. A MAJOR waterfight followed until they were interupted by the arrival of Mako-chan, Minako-chan and Mootoki-kun.They had rented a rowboat and were rowing across the lake.  
  
"Oooooh are we interrupting something?" Minako grinned.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Usagi yelled. "Get your mind out of the gutter Minako-chan"  
  
"Touchy, isn't she?" Makoto whispered to Mootoki  
  
"Then maybe we DID interupt something." He whispered back.  
  
"I HEARD that!" Usagi shreeked. Mamoru just laughed. "Don't you care? They're talking about you too!"  
  
"What can I do? We were caught in the act."  
  
"NO we WEREN'T!!"  
  
"Oh give it up already Usagi." Minako grinned mischiouvously. "Wait till I tell Rei!"   
  
"No you're NOT! "  
  
"How are you gonna stop me!!" Minako stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Guys, stop fighting. Do you two want a ride?" Mootoki offered. He and Makoto helped them onto the rowboat. They talked for awile.  
  
"What are you guys up too? Usagi questioned as she wrung some of the water out of her long golden hair.   
  
"Some computer whiz kid put a bug into the archade games that made them all give money instead of tickets when you won a game." mootoki explained.  
  
"It was SOOO cool." Minako gushed."I was playing Sailor V and I got like twenty bucks."  
  
"Anyway, by the time the manager realised what was happening, there was a huge crowd and it was pretty hectic. They didn't know how to fix the machines so they closed the archade and gave me the day off."  
  
"Cool." Usagi grinned. "I wish I'd been there....."   
  
Mamoru noticed Usagi's grin fade. He realised she was still upset about being banned from the archade. Before he could stop himself, He brushed a lock of wet hair from her eyes and smiled at her. Usagi looked up at him and smiled. But then she remembered who he was and scowled. Luckily from them, none of their friends noticed this.  
  
"So how much money did you guys get." Usagi asked eagerly, trying to forget how gentle mamoru's touch felt.  
  
"I got $37.50 ." Minako announced proudly.  
  
"17.75" Makoto said. Everyone looked at Mootoki expectantly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How much did you get?"  
  
"$117.50."  
  
"Wow. How're you guys gonna spend it all?" Usagi asked, incredably jealous. How come they machines hadn't given out money when SHE went there?   
  
"Clothes of course! Have you seen that new leather mini-skirt on sale at the Gap?" Minako said. Her eyes glazed over as she imagined how hot she would look in it.She'd have to hire a bodyguard to protect her from all the boys who would chase her.   
  
"Oh yeah, those are sooo cute!"  
  
"I want that purse I showed you from Abercrombie, remember, the striped one?" Makoto reminded them.  
  
"We should go shopping today!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"AGAIN? Didn't you just go shopping three days ago?" Mootoki groaned.   
  
"Actually, it was two days ago." Minako grinned "Besides you can never do too much shopping."  
  
"Enough talking, lets go!" Usagi said and the girls jumped off the boat and ran towards the Downtown Tokyo Shopping Center.  
  
Mootoki and Mamoru watched them run off and then Mootoki realized:  
  
"Aww sh-t! They didn't pay thier share of the boat rental bill!"  
  
"How much is it?"  
  
"Fifty-seven bucks." Mootoki pulled out his wallet." Hey Mamoru could you split the bill with me?"   
  
"I don't know why I should be paying for this, I only rode on this thing for five minutes." He grumbled as he pulled out his wallet and handed Mootoki a couple of twenties.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the mall, The girls are in a shopping frenzy, hitting store after store after store. Usagi had stpped at a hair salon to have her hair blow-dryed and she had bought a new outfit at old navy since her jogging suit was soaking wet from the lake. At The Gap, Usagi was checking out the rows and rows of sports-wear hmmmm.... which would Mamoru like mo-wait I don't care what that JERK thinks!!!! after bringing a BAZILLION things into the fitting room to try on she had to ask the attendant to bring her smaller sizes, several times. Even though she ate a TON of food everyday, she was incredably slim. AS a result, it was aslways hard for her to find clothes small enough to fit her.The snotty salesperson remarked loudly to her snotty salesperson friend. "Why dosent that flat chested b*tch just go to baby gap, more stuff would fit her THERE." Usagi felt really embarressed. She knew she wasn't that big in the chest but she didn't like it shouted out in a crowded area.  
  
"WHAT?!" Makoto said, busting out of her fitting room stall. "Who the HELL do you think you are? Just because you're Fat and ugly doesn't mean you can insult my friend!!"  
  
"Do I have to ask you to leave?" The snooty salesperson's friend said giving Makoto a LOOK. Makoto glared back defiantly.  
  
"Do I hafta REMIND you what your job description is? YOU are paid to put the clothes on the racks for US.So why don't you both SHUT UP and do your jobs!"  
  
"I can just call the manager." The snotty salesperson threatened  
  
"Maybe I should do it first!" Makoto countered. They were starting to make a big scene, everyone was staring. Minako and Usagi were trying to calm down Makoto "We'll just leave okay" Usagi was saying even though she was pretty upset herself.  
  
"Ladies are we having a problem here?" The middle-aged manager asked, stepping between Makoto and the snotty salesperson.  
  
"These girls are causing a disturbance." The snotty salesperson told her but the manager ignored her, she was always starting trouble. "Miss, what happened?" Makoto told her the whole story and the manager glared at the two salespersons.  
  
"Miss, what I'm going to do for you and your friends is give you a very, very large discount. We are sorry that you were mistreated by our staff. Here at the Gap, our customers always come first."   
  
"Wow, thanks" They exclaimed.  
  
"And the discount will be taken from *your* paychecks" The manager said, glaring at the salespersons again. "One more incident like this and you wont get a paycheck, you'll be fired, understand?" The salespersons bowed their heads in shame and slinked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So thats how Usagi ended up buying $150 worth of Gap sportswear for $65.  
  
Meanwhile Mamoru and Mootoki were hunting for the girls, angry about having to pay the rental bill.   
  
"Whare are those girls... Mamoru muttered. They had gone to Express, Abercrombie, OLd Navy, Claire's, and about a dozen other girl stores but they still hadn't found them. Now They were debating about Victoria secret.  
  
"I'm NOT going in that store!!" Mootoki shook his head. "Nah ah, no way, I'm not even going NEAR there!"  
  
"What are you so afraid of? Mamoru asked.  
  
"What if someone sees us!"  
  
"Then we tell them we're getting a gift for our girlfriends." Mamoru said.  
  
"hmmm... That could work!"  
  
They walk into the store, both slightly blushing at the sight of all the longuerei. Not wanting to linger, Mamoru takes a quick look around and says.  
  
"THey're not here. Let's go."   
  
Just then, someone behind them called out:  
  
"Mootoki WHAT are you doing in here?!?!" They turned around to see Mootoki's little sister Unazaku staring at them with an impish grin on her face. Unzazaku was about 13 years old and loved to tease her older brother. They often fought but somehow they were still pretty close. "And You're here too Mamoru? What's going on?"  
  
"We're umm... getting gifts for our girlfriends." Mootoki stammered.  
  
"You're lying. " She said."I read your diary and it doesn't say anything about a girlfriend."  
  
"You keep a diary?" Mamoru burst out laughing.  
  
"It's called a JOURNAL! And I told you not to read it!" He glared at his little sister.   
  
"Just tell me why you're really here... You're not cross-dressing are you?"  
  
"NOO!!" Mootoki yelled." Okay we're looking for some girls we know."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Do you know USagi, minako and Makoto?" Mamoru asked. Unazaku shook her head. "On of them has odango's on her head."  
  
"OHHHH!! I saw a girl like that headed to the food court just now, if you run you can still catch them. "THanks Una-chan I owe you one!"  
  
  
  
  
  
When they met up at the food court the girls pacify Mootoki and Mamoru by offering to buy them ice-cream. Mamoru and Mootoki ordered huge double fudge sundeas that cost twelve bucks each. The girls had to buy single scoop cones because the sundeas cost so much.:( After they had finished eating the girls made Mamoru and Mootoki carry thier numerous shopping bags as they continued thier massive shopping spree. They went to a jewelry store and the girls drooled over the fine jewelry. Usagi stared longingly at a silver star shaped locket. It was gorgeous but a look at the price tag told her it cost about six months worth of her allowance.  
  
"THat's pretty isn't it!" Minako grinned. "It looks like something a princess would have."  
  
"Yeah." Usagi sighed wistfully. She turned her gaze from the locket and looked at the less expensive, but still beautiful jewelry. An adorable pink beaded neckleace caught her eye. She slipped it on and admired how pretty it looked on her dainty wrist. They came in every color, so she decided to buy one for all her friends as well as herself. Gold for Minako, Emerald for Makoto, Scarlet for Rei and a pale ice blue for Ami-chan. They were all her very best friends, even though Rei always teased her. Usagi was careful that the girls didn't see their gifts when she went to the cashier. Afterwards they coninued shopping. The girls gave new meaning to the phrase "Shop till you drop". They didn't intend to go home until the mall closed or they maxed out their parents credit cards.  
  
  
  
"You know Mamoru-kun, why don't you ever change that ugly green jacket." Usagi asked.  
  
"It's not ugly, it's extremly fashionable!" Mamoru protested. and everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Maybe it is inside your twisted little head, but here in the real world its tacky as hell!" Usagi laughed once she had recovered.  
  
"Well Mamoru, Usagi-chan *is* right" Mootoki said "That jacket is a bit tacky"  
  
"Mootoki, I though you were supposed to be my best friend!"   
  
"Best friends keep each other from dressing like a dork" Makoto said, coming to Mootoki's defense.  
  
"Well why don't you just buy a new jacket to wear everywhere?" Minako asked.  
  
"I LIKE MY JACKET!!!" Mamoru yelled but the group ignored him since they were allready huddled in a circle making plans.  
  
"Guys, we're responsible for operation: Find Mamoru a New Jacket. We'll split up and regroup by the wishing well in thirty minutes. I'll stay with Mamoru to keep him from sneaking out of the mall and going home before the mission can be completed." usagi explained.  
  
"How come YOU wanna stay with Mamoru?" Mako asked slyly, "Is there something we should know about you two?"  
  
"NO!!! Besides *I'm* the brains of this operation. Now lets MOVE!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Thirty minutes later Minako, Makoto,Mootoki, Usagi and a neatly hog-tied Mamoru met up at the wishing well.   
  
"Usagi-chan, couldn't you have thought of a better way to keep Mamoru-kun from running off?" Makoto asked after she had stopped laughing.  
  
"NO WAY! You should see how fast he runs!"  
  
"This is priceless" Minako gasped, pulling out her handy digital camera. "Say cheese Mamoru"  
  
"Ha ha ha, take a.... picture with my.... my camera too!" Mootoki managed to gasp.  
  
"This is NOT funny" Mamoru glared at them through gritted teeth.  
  
After everyone finished laughing at Mamoru-kun's expense, they took turns showing what they had picked out and Usagi commented on each one:  
  
Makoto pulled out a denim jacket from the Gap her new *favorite* store.-"Too preppy"  
  
Mootoki showed them a black jacket that looked exactly like Mamoru's green one except for the color- "Too boring, my DAD has one just like that!"  
  
Minako pulled out a cute yellow and orange jacket from Old Navy- "Minako thats way too girly, why the hell would Mamoru wear *that*?"  
  
"Actually its for me." Everyone sweatdropped "THIS is for Mamoru-kun."   
  
"Wow... now THAT has some possibilities." Usagi smiled, "What do you think Mamoru-kun?  
  
"Whatever you say, just untie me? ..... Please ..... I hafta go to the bathroom...."  
  
Minako had picked out a rock-star style black leather jacket (hmmmmm.... dangerous). When Mamoru returned from the little boys room he paid Minako back for the $250 she had spent (with the help of her moms credit card). They left the mall happy and contented (except for Mamoru who wondered how he could have blown three hundred bucks in one day and he didn't even LIKE shopping!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like I said, comments critsism and even flames are appreicated. Thanks again for those of you who sent me kind comments. Ja ne and god bless ^___^  
  
Shantilah 


	4. Chapter four: Another not so Normal day

Run away with my heart  
  
By: Shantilah  
  
Chapter Four: Just another (not so) normal day  
  
disclaimer: Sm isn't mine so don't sue  
  
AN: I've finally reached the halfway point, yippeez!! Okay thanks for all the comments you sent me, they were inspiration to me to get off my butt and write this chapter. If any of you have any ideas for another fic let me know okay.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was walking down the streets of Tokyo, absent-minded and perky as usual. She had been jogging regularly with Mamoru for more than two and a half weeks now and was feeling rather fit. She walked past a Gym and started imagining what she would look like with a buff body like the woman weight lifters she saw on ESPN. Most of them looked like men with boobs but a few of them looked really cool. Though she was in much better shape, she *still* couldn't outrun Mamoru-kun. That guy was insanly fast. But maybe a little extra working-out would help........  
  
She jumped onto one of the machines and enthusiastically started exercising. This wasn't hard at all.  
  
"UH Odango, you forgot to add weight." A familiar voice snickered behind her.  
  
"Rei-chan, what're you doing here?" Usagi smiled, forgetting to get angry. She had missed her friend so much because Rei had been taking more responsibilty for the shrine and as a consequence, didn't have much time to hang out.  
  
"How else do you think I keep this good looking body?" Rei said, striking a sultry pose and winking over her shoulder at a couple of drooling guys.heh heh, works everytime  
  
"Why are YOU here anyway?" Usagi filled her in on the events of the past few weeks. Rei looked a bit jealous I'd like to go jogging with Mamoru... alone....dangit, Usagi-chan gets all the luck! And so they spent most of the afternoon working out and chatting about the latest gossip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi arrived at Mamoru's apartment at 5:00pm. After thier standard hour of studying and homework Mamoru handed Usagi-chan a necklace with two keys on it.  
  
"Whats that for? My birthady is in June." Usagi asked.  
  
"Actually I'm uh....sorta going away on a two-day trip with the boys track team. Could you feed Nephlyte, Jedite , Zoisite and Kunzite for me?" He asked meaning his four goldfish. (Usagi didn't like them much because they always seemed to be staring at her. When they had first started thier tutoring/video gaming session she had told Mamoru that. He just laughed at her and advised her to stare back at them. Usagi had gotten anoyed and thrown a pillow at him. Anyway, back to the present...)  
  
"Whatever, what's the other key for?"  
  
"Since you're feeding my fish I figured I would let you have a key to my archade.... but you'd better NOT invite all your friends and have a gaming rave in my apartment!" Mamoru warned.  
  
"Okay okay," Usagi agreed pulling out her new key to Mamoru's archade. "Now lets play some games! What do you have today?"  
  
"Sailor V: Illusions." Mamoru informed her smugly.  
  
"Really!!!!" Usagi squealed."But that's not supposed to be out for three weeks! How did you get it?"  
  
"I have my ways." Mamoru answered mysteriously.  
  
"Well get ready to lose!"  
  
"No way, YOU'RE the one who's gonna lose."  
  
"I bet you five bucks I'll beat you!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was so fun!" Usagi grinned once they finally quit playing, more than four hours later."It was great even though it was so hard."  
  
"Yeah" Mamoru yawned. "This is the best Sailor V game yet."  
  
"Well I gotta get home soon."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Usagi asked innocently.  
  
"Didn't we have a bet?"  
  
"I don't remember any bet."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"You're not really gonna make me pay are you? You're rich anyway."  
  
"So, you made the bet."  
  
"Oh alright." She pulled out a crumpled five-dollar bill out of her pocket. "Remind me not to make bets with you ever again."  
  
"Your just a sore loser!"  
  
"And your just a miser."  
  
"Oooh, I'm a miser? Do you even know what that word means?"  
  
"YES! It means stingy, Mamoru-Baka!"  
  
"Wow, you actually looked at the flash cards I gave you." Mamoru smiled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were turning into a nerd."  
  
"No way,I'm not gonna turn into a nerd like you, I like having a life!"  
  
"And what makes you think I don't have one?" Usagi paused for a minute, trying to think of a smart retort but she was so annoyed she couldn't think of any.  
  
"Oh whatever."  
  
"Oh whatever"  
  
"Stop mocking me!"  
  
"Stop mocking me."  
  
"See, now who's the one acting junvenile?"  
  
"Well, you started it so it's your fault." Mamoru pretended to pout. For some reason Usagi gazed at his lips. They looked soft. I wonder what it would be like to kiss th- Ewwwww I can't think about kissing him. I'd catch cooties! Suddenly, she realised how late it was   
  
"What time is is?" Darien checked his watch.  
  
"It's almost ten."  
  
"OH MY GOSH!! I told mom I'd be home by 8:00! Oh no! I'm so dead!" She moaned  
  
"I'm sorry, do you want a ride?" Mamoru offered.  
  
"No way in hell am I coming home on your motorcycle, If my dad sees me he'll go balistic! I'll just take the bus, seeya!" Usagi ran out the door. Mamoru started cleaning up. Was it just him or did his apartment seem much gloomier after Usagi left? He always acted annoyed by her, but the truth was, he was actually starting to enjoy hanging out with her.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Usagi walked back into the room, her head hanging from embarrasment. Mamoru stared blankly at her.  
  
"I thought you were going home?"  
  
"I don't have enough money for the bus." Mamoru burst out laughing. "It's not funny!! Stop lauging." Usagi glared at him. "You're such a jerk"  
  
"Sorry. Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"I sorta forgot. Anyways it's your fault for being such a miser!"  
  
"Well you're the one who made the bet." Mamoru reminded her. He pulled a twenty from his wallet. "Here take a cab, you'll get home faster."  
  
"Thanks Mamoru." Usagi hugged him. "But I still think you're a concieted miser."  
  
"whatever, don't you hafta get home?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sooooo late!!!!" Usagi sprinted out the door. Mamoru chuckled and went back to straightening up his apartment  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Usagi-chan, where were you?" Ikuko asked her daughter as she walked through the door twenty-nine minutes later.  
  
"Mom, I-" Usagi began.  
  
"Ikuko, I'll handle this!" Kenji said through gritted teeth." YOUNG LADY WHERE WERE YOU? YOUR MOTHER AND I WERE WORRIED! WE ASKED SPECIFICALLY THAT YOU BE HOME BY 8:00 AND YOU SHOW UP TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATE!!"  
  
"Usagi, we don't ask much of you, we let you hang out with your friends as often as you like but you can't even come home on time when we ask you. Have we failed as parents?'' Ikuko's hurt tone was even worse than Kenji's yelling.  
  
"She was probably with her boyfriend, she's always running in the park with him" Shingo called from the living room.  
  
"HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME AGAIN YOU LITTLE BRAT!?!" Usagi yelled at her little brother.  
  
"What's this about a boyfriend?" Kenji asked tight-faced."I've told you before you're not allowed to date until you're twenty-one!"  
  
"Dad, he's just my friend."  
  
"Thats what they all say until they end up pregnant, on welfare and working at Mcdonalds." Kenji yelled  
  
"Dear, calm down, I'm sure she has a resonable explanation." Ikuko said, trying to calm her red-faced husband. Usagi felt bad she *couldn't* tell her parents what she had been doing because she wasn't supposed to be playing video games. So she had no choice but to act like the misunderstood adolescent.  
  
"You guys NEVER trust me!" She wailed "I've been much more responsible and I do my schoolwork but do you guys care? NO! I'm never good enough, and you all hate me!" With that Usagi ran up to her room. whooh, that was a close call  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Usagi-kins can I come in" Kenji asked.  
  
"I suppose so" Usagi answered, pretending to pout.  
  
"I'm sorry about before, but I can't help but worry about you." Kenji said sitting down on her bed."Everyday you grow up more and more and I'm scared you'll make some of the stupid mistakes I made when I was your age."  
  
"You made mistakes?"  
  
"Of course." Kenji grimaced as he remembered."I dropped out of high school when I was your age to work at mcdonald's  
  
"You worked at Mcdonald's" Usagi laughed at the idea of her middle-aged father asking people 'you want fries with that?'  
  
"Yeah, back then it was the cool thing to do. I didn't even go to college. That's why I want you to do good in school so you don't have to have the same problems I did."  
  
"Daddy, you just hafta *trust* me more." Usagi said as if she was still hurt but really she wanted to laugh. I gotta remember this for the future, the misunderstood adolescent, works like a charm "You and mommy did a *great* job raising me. I'm sorry we don't understand each other more."   
  
"I'm sorry about what I said about you'r *friend* Maybe I'll rethink the rules and let you date when youre twenty."   
  
"Thanks a lot Dad, you're so understanding" she said, hugging her father.  
  
"Sweet dreams Usagi-kins"  
  
"Oh and Daddy..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why *did* you want me home at 8:00?"   
  
"Oh, you're mother made your favorite dinner to congradulate you for improving in your schoolwork. Bye sweetie"  
  
Groan..... now *I* feel guilty.... and hungry...  
  
"Bye Daddy"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Comments and criticism appreciated  
  
Email me @ hotohorisempress881@miakaandtamahome.com  
  
ja ne 


	5. Chapter Five: Usagi, The Super Jock

Run away with my heart  
  
by: Shantilah  
  
CHapter five:Usagi, the Super-Jock  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon!  
  
AN: Thanks for the comments, they really make my day! Only three more chapters after this. I should be able to update every week if I don't break my computer again. Now on to the show!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At school, before the first bell rang, Minako , Ami and Usagi were discussing (what else?) boys, when a really HOT senior guy walked past.   
  
"Oooooooooh"   
  
"TASTY"  
  
"He IS rather sexy"  
  
"AMI-CHAN!" Usagi schreeched, surpized at her normally shy friend.  
  
"What, can't I drool over hot guys too?" Ami-chan answered sounding slightly hurt.  
  
"Hey guys!" Makoto smiled as she walked up to them."I see you've noticed Micheal'  
  
"Soooo dreamy...."  
  
"tantalizing...."  
  
"mmmmmmm...."  
  
"He's on the Boys track team." Makoto said happy with her insiders knowledge. "Dosen't he look like my old boy friend? I know him because the boys track team works out with the girls track team. He's an American and he's really nice too! OH MIKEY" Makoto ran off to speak to the hot looking guy and started talking to him about track stuff.  
  
"MMMM.... girls... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Minako asked with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah" Usagi grinned. "The girls track team will be three members larger, starting today"  
  
"Make that two, I have to go to-umm Computer club after school" Ami-chan said hurriedly. The bell rang and they walked off to class. Usagi was thinking Hehe, I'm glad I brought my new track suit with me today, I hope its not too sweaty from this morning.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Usagi-chan and Minako were standing around with the girls track team later that day. They were getting a bit nervous and Usagi tried to hide it by bragging.  
  
"Anyways, I think I'll better than all the other girls on the team since I've had so much practice running with Mamoru. This should be a piece of cake.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Definatly. I bet they'll make me captain!"  
  
"Rea-LLY?"   
  
"Really Minak-" Usagi paused as she realised Minako hadn't spoken and the voice had come from *behind* her.  
  
"You seem confident for a newbie. You really think that you can get *my* position?" Amako, the captain smirked. She was a tall, well-built senior. She was also very pretty. Half the guys in the senior class as well as many underclassmen, worshipped the ground she walked on.  
  
"Um I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Now if you two want to join *my* team, you hafta race *Me*" Her eyes flashed."We can't have just *anyone* joining, you understand, don't you?"  
  
"Umm-I" Minako stuttered.  
  
"You're on!" Usagi glared. She *never* backed down from a challenge.  
  
Everyone gathered around to watch Ama-san face off against the New girl. The race started and both girls took off with a burst of speed. Ama was ahead of Usagi but usagi wasn't as far behind as she expected.   
  
She's so fast, I'll never catch her! Usagi moaned to herself.  
  
she's pretty good, I'd better watch my step.  
  
As the race went on Amako kept the lead but Usagi was slowly gaining on her. She had almost caught up to her near the finish line when she tripped over her untied shoelaces and went sprawling on her face. Ama-san turned back and helped Usagi up.   
  
"That was a good race" she smiled at her new teamate. "Welcome to the team."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After awhile, the Boys track team wandered over to where the girls track team was stretching . Micheal approached Minako and Usagi-chan.  
  
"Nice running, not many people can race Ama-chan and do so well." He complimented Usagi who blushed very red.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Odango-atama"  
  
"MAMORU-kun what are you doing *here*   
  
"Remember, I'm on the Boys track team." Mamoru winked at Usagi and Minako.  
  
"Hmm...Odango-atama, sounds ....cute." Micheal smiled. Usagi started blushing again.  
  
"Nice running, dont forget you have *me* to thank for that!" You Know Who added.  
  
"Of course, how could I forget." Usagi said and then explained to Micheal how Mamoru forced her to jog with him every morning.   
  
"That sounds like fun." Micheal grinned. " I usually run in the evenings by myself. Back home I always ran with some of my friends and it was really fun."  
  
"Well If you want you can always come jogging with us." Usagi offered immediatly.  
  
"That would be great." Micheal said. Minako decided it wasn't fair for Usagi to jog with TWO cute guys.  
  
"I'm coming too!" Minako announced. "I can't let you guys have all the fun!"  
  
"I hope you're not as clumsy as Odango." Mamoru smirked. "I should probably start bringing a first aid kit beacuse she falls on her face every five minutes."  
  
"I do NOT!"  
  
"Lets get back to work Minako, you too Odango." Ama-san called to them."No slacking off just cuz you almost beat me."  
  
"Uggggggh" Usagi groaned, glareing at Mamoru." See what you've started!"  
  
"Better hurry Odango!" Mamoru winked.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Practice was fun for Usagi despite the fact that everyone called her Odango-Atama. Afterwards Minako and Makoto headed to the archade. It was 4:15 and Usagi didn't have to bet at Mamoru's for another hour or so so she decided to wander around by herself downtown. She was skipping along absentmindedly when she knocked into an old lady who was sweeping in front of a tea shop. She was suprizingly agile for her age and managed to catch herself as well as Usagi.  
  
"Oh I'm really sorry about that ma'am!" Usagi apologized.  
  
"Don't worry child." The old woman chuckled. "It takes more than that to hurt old Fiona."  
  
"I still feel bad."  
  
"WEll then come inside and have a cup of tea with me. I barely get any costumers anymore."  
  
"OKay!" Usagi chirped. She always welcomed food.  
  
Inside the tea shop Usagi was surprized to see that it was decorated with tons of martail arts posters. Most of them showed a petite blonde woman, only a few years older than Usagi. She looked more like a model than a martial artist. Seeing Usagi's intrest Fiona proudly told her:  
  
"That's my grandbaby Dianna. She's a world-famous martial artist."  
  
"Really?" Usagi gazed at the posters again. Dianna looked so small and delicate just like her, it seemed impossible for her to be a world-famous martial artist. Usagi had done Karate on and off during junior high school but she got kicked out because she was always late.  
  
"Yes. She's a 12th degree blackbelt in everything from Kendo and judo to Karate."  
  
"Wow. I wish I knew how to do all that!"  
  
"Well she has her own school."  
  
"Really? where? Could I join?" Usagi asked immediatly. Fiona pointed to a door and said.  
  
"It's right through there."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning" Dianna smiled at her. She was even prettier up close! Dianna was the kind of person Usagi was always jealous of (pretty AND talented) but her smile was friendly and sincere and she couldn't help but like her. And her students obviously respected her.  
  
"Now since I'm not sure where to place you would you mind sparring with some of my students?"   
  
Usagi agreed. She breezed through her first two opponents this is sooo easy!! and then faced her first real challenge: Rei.  
  
"Rei-chan!":  
  
"Usagi-Chan!"  
  
"You may begin .....NOW"  
  
They started fighting and Rei started off with the upper hand but Usagi would not give up until Rei finally knocked her off the mat.  
  
"That was excellent Usagi-san. Rei is one of our better brown belts. Dian smiled handing a brown belt to her "I think you're ready for this. You seem to have a natural talent."  
  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!" Usagi exclaimed, hugging the tiny teacher.  
  
"Good job Odango." Usagi froze and slowly turned around.  
  
"MAMORU WHAT ARE YOU DONG HERE HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING ME OR SOMETHING?"  
  
"Or something." He answered with a smirk. "I could say the same to you since *I* have been coming to this place for *years*"  
  
"Well if then SO WHat!" she yelled incoherently. Mamoru always made her so *angry* "Did you come over here just to insult me?"   
  
"Actually, I *didn't* come to insult you but it was just so tempting, I couldn't help myself. I meant to tell you that your form is all wrong."  
  
"How do you know?" Usagi demanded and Mamoru grinned simply pointing to his black belt. Rei nodded and grinned at Mamoru like he was a movie star.  
  
"He's the best student here." That explains why I had such a hard time trying to trip him...  
  
"See when you faced Rei, you put too much weight on your right foot and it messed up your balance. Rei's balance was perfect and if you had stood like *this* you would have been evenly matched..." Mamoru explained with a grin on his face. "...Or you might have won."  
  
"NO BAKA! SHE WOULD NEVER HAVE BEAT ME!" Rei yelled  
  
"I THOUGHT HE WAS THE BEST STUDENT, SHOULDN'T HE KNOW?" Usagi countered  
  
"Could you two stop fighting? "  
  
"SHUT-UP" They yelled at the same time and went right back to arguing. Mamoru just sweatdropped and left to go finish practicing.They could be *so* juvenile.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
As Usagi walked home from Mamoru-kun's house and found her mother in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the dinner.  
  
"Hey Mom!" Usagi squealed happily.  
  
"Hey honey, how are you?"  
  
"I joined the track team, and I'm taking a martial arts class!!!"   
  
"Well that's nice dear. Just make sure you keep your grades up."  
  
"I will!" Usagi promised.   
  
What's happened to my daughter? Ikuko asked herself ater Usagi had left. For some reason she actually believed her even though she'd broken the same promise a dozen times before. Usagi poked her head back into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh and I'm gonna set the table okay mom?"  
  
"THanks dear." Ikuko called. whatever it is, I think like it.  
  
After slipping into bed and petting her cat Luna she fell into a blissful sleep. And that was the end of another adventureous day for (drumroll please) Usagi the Super-Jock!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Coments and critisism appreciated  
  
Email me at hotohorisempress881@miakaandtamahome.com  
  
Ja ne 


	6. Chapter Six: Exam Day

Run away with my heart  
  
By: SHantilah  
  
Chapter Six: Exam Day  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sm  
  
An; Sorry this chapter is soo short but I've been so busy studying for a physics exam sooo.... On with the show.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Time has passed and It's time for Usagi's Chemistry exam. She was so nervous she stayed up all night studying for two nights straight and when Mamoru, Micheal and a yawning Minako showed up at her house she finished her cup of coffe and changed into her jogging clothes.  
  
"I'll be right down!"   
  
It had become a comfortable routine, jogging with Minako, Micheal and Mamoru. Mina-chan was extremly out of shape since volleyball season was over and usually lagged behind the way Usagi had in the beggining. Sometimes Micheal would slow down and they would keep each other company while Usagi and Mamoru verbally abused each other in front. But they had stopped really getting mad at each other long ago. When she wasn't looking Mamoru had wormed his way into her heart and became one of her closest, maybe even her best friend. Even though Usagi was a great runner now, two sleepless nights had taken a toll on her and she wasn't doing her best.  
  
"Usagi, whats wrong with you today?" Mamoru stopped teasing her long enough to ask.   
  
''Nothing!" She yelled without much conviction."I'll be fine, lets keep going!"  
  
"Are you sure" he asked  
  
"Of course you BAK-" she never finshed insulting him because at that moment she stumbled and fell on her face. The last thing she heard before she feel asleep was someone calling her name.....  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Usagi?"   
  
"Ugggh" Usagi groaned sitting up. She was lying on a park bench and Mamoru was leaning over her with a concerned look on his face. He asked her what was wrong and she explained about her all-night cramming sessions.  
  
"Usa-ko! Haven't I told you a million times about how bad cramming for exams is!" He chastised."I think you should go home."  
  
"NO! I hafta take that Chemistry exam!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well you can always take a make-up test, there's no point in falling asleep in the middle of an exam."  
  
"I guess so...."  
  
"I'm gonna go get you something to drink, stay right here" Mamoru said before running off.   
  
"Okay" yeah right, I gotta take that test!  
  
When she was sure he had gone she quickly ran out of the park. Gotta get to school, then I can sleep...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"USAGI!" Mamoru called. When he had returned with the bottle of water and found Usagi missing he assumed the worst.ohh no, I hope she hasnt been kidnapped. Then he noticed a piece of paper ripped from Usagi's notebook. She had kept it from blowing away by weighing it down with a rock.   
  
(Dear Mamo-chan ...)  
  
She had written it in her sloppy handwriting made sloppier by the fact that she was exhausted. She called me Mamo-chan... she must be losing it....  
  
(Dear Mamo-chan,  
  
By the time you are reading this you will probanly be very very angry at me. Gomen, but I just had to take this test. I hope you understand.  
  
Love always  
  
Usagi-chan)  
  
Mamoru crumpled the little note into a ball and set out to find Usagi. He ran through the park over and over with no luck. He did however, find Michael and Minako kissing under a tree. He told them about Usagi and they all split up to look for her.  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi was resting on the side of a building when she heard Mamoru calling her name.oh no, He followed me  
  
She slipped into Dunkin Doughnuts to hide and bought a few doughnuts which she inhaled in a matter of seconds. The sugar gave her a quick burst of energy but she was still tired. Track practice, Karate and thier early morning jogging sessions combined with no sleep for two days had left her utterly exhauasted. When she was sure the coast was clear she stepped out of the store only to bump into Minako! Usagi quickly covered her mouth before she could call out to the others, flipped her over her shoulder Karate-style Sorry Minako and ran. Since Usagi was a *MUCH* better runner exhausted or not she managed to outrun her blonde friend. Oh no they're all chaseing me! Sizing up her situation she headed to the one place she knew they'd *never* think to look: Mamoru's apartment!   
  
~~~~  
  
Letting herself in with her key she changed into the school uniform she had left at his house. Rumaging through her bag she came up with the black wig she had bought while shopping the day before. I *knew* this would come in handy. Placing the wig and pair of sunglasses on , she had a fairly decent disguise. She was admiring her new look when she heard a key turning in the lock. shoot, Mamoru's home Usagi barely made it out the window in time. Close call! I had better get to school... an alternate way and with that began running to school again almost forgetting her exhaustion.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Alright class,This exam is over and Usagi WAKE-UP!"  
  
"Wha-what?" Usagi said startled. She had fallen asleep in the middle of the test just like Mamoru had predicted. Later that day Usagi got her test score:  
  
"Sixty-four?" Usagi moaned "One point from passing! If only I had stayed awake...."  
  
"Usagi, I am very dissappointed in you." Haruna frowned "You've been doing so much better and now *this* I'm afraid I will have to call your parents."  
  
"Please Haruna-san,don't tell my parents, I promise I'll do better I-"  
  
"I'm sorry but they specifically asked to be informed of your next test grade."   
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
This time Usagi didn't bother going to the archade and instead walked straight home. She wasn't really surprised to find she was locked out again either. She simply fell asleep on the front steps, too exhausted to be angry.  
  
Her mother had been watching out for her through her window and when she fell asleep she carried her up to her bed. She's been so mature latlely I can't get mad at her....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Coments and criticism apreciated  
  
email me at hotohorisempress881@miakaandtamahome.com  
  
ja ne 


	7. Chapter Seven: A dream come true?

Run away with my heart  
  
By: Shantilah  
  
Chapter seven: A dream come true?  
  
Disclaimer: Sm aint mynes  
  
AN: ::::Sniffz::: The end is almost here, only one more chapter to go. I loved writing this and all of you readers have helped make my first time memorable. Thanks everyone for reviewing and emailing me. And once more if anyone has any story ideas aor wants to co-author email me at hotohorisempress881@miakaandtamahome.com. Now onto the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THat night, Usagi was having one of her recurring dreams in which she was a princess of an ancient kingdom. She'd always had those dreams but they had been becoming much more frequent in the past month. They always seemed eerily realistic as if they had actually had happened, but she'd just forgotten about it. By now, she'd gotten so used to them they didn't even seem strange to her anymore, just intresting.   
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Princess Serenity was at a masquerade ball, dancing with her beloved Prince Endymion. The rest of the world faded away whenever she looked into his midnight-blue eyes, but tonight they were obscurred by his white opera mask.  
  
"It's getting kinda stuffy in here, do you want to go for a walk?" Endymion whispered in her ear. Serenity felt a shiver go down her spine at the sound of his smooth, sexy voice. Oh my gosh, his voice does that to me *every* time  
  
They started walking then running on a secluded beach. They loved running together at night, with noone to see them and to tell them to act *proper*. They ran back and forth in the water, letting the waves crash at thier feet. After a few minutes of playful frolicking, Serenity sat in the sand and stared up at the earth.   
  
"It looks so beautiful.... When will you take me there?"  
  
"As soon as I can my love." Endymion whispered "Then we'll sit on the beach...just like this ... and I'll kiss you....Just like this...." The couple shared a sweet kiss.  
  
"The only difference will be that we'll be looking up at the moon, not the earth."  
  
I can feel his heart beating... Serenity thought as she felt a soft pounding against her chest. It felt so nice...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Usagi woke up to the sound of soft but insistant tapping on her window.  
  
"Jeez, it took you long enough, I was knocking on your window for more than five minutes!" Mamoru said as he stuck his head through her window. He was soaking wet and was wearing the leather jacket Usagi had made him buy. He had complained about it initially but Usagi noticed he'd started wearing it all the time. For a moment Usagi just stared at him before she thought to ask:  
  
"Mamoru what are you doing here?"  
  
"Could you help me in, I don't feel like falling out of your tree. I've already suffered enough abuse from your father."  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Well I was kinda concerned since you ran away from us this morning and you didn't show up for tutoring so I brought you flowers." Mamoru said, handing her a mangled bouquet of pink roses. "Anyways, when I rang your doorbell, your father answered and seeing the flowers, he must have assumed I was your boyfriend or something and started chasing me with his garden hose. He chased me for over an hour before I lost him. How long *is* that damned garden hose?"  
  
"It's a mile long." Usagi grinned "Dad got that size for that specific reason. Mom talked him out of getting the five mile hose"   
  
"Remind me to thank your mother for that." Mamoru sneezed. "If I live"   
  
"He must have thought you were dangerous because of your leather jacket. Anyway, stop complaining" Usagi said, pulling out her blowdryer and drying him off "My day sucked too!"  
  
~~~~  
  
"I TOLD you but NO you just *had* to take that test didn't you?"  
  
"Well you could at least *pretend* to have some sympathy" Usagi scowled.  
  
"Nope, I'm actually happy. You'll be my jogging prisoner for another two weeks."  
  
"Well it may suprize you but I actually *like* jogging now so I wont be your prisoner." Usagi pointed out  
  
"Then what are you?"  
  
"I guess I'm your ... partner"  
  
"Partners...hmm...I think I like prisoner more" Mamoru grinned. "But okay!"  
  
"You're so stupid"  
  
Well since we never got to finish our jogging this morning...."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How about a Midnight run *partner*?"  
  
"It's not midnight, it's 10:00!"  
  
"Well yes or no?"  
  
"Oh, alright"  
  
They snuck out her window and headed out into the night.  
  
"NIce dress." Mamoru teased her.Usagi hadn't bothered to change out of her princess style nightgown.   
  
"Why thank you." Usagi answered haughtily."It's the height of fashio, according to teen vogue"  
  
"Are you sure you can run in that?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Of course." she replied, just before she tripped over the hem of her nightgown. Mamoru laughed as he helped her up. "It's not funny!!" She exclaimed, but that only made him laugh harder. She picked up the hem of her nightgown and chased him but was still unable to catch him. one day she swore to herself. I'm gonna wipe that stupid smirk off of his face  
  
The 'partners' decided not to jog in the park and instead headed in the other direction. Tokyo was full of streetlights and the moon was shining so they had no trouble seeing where they were going. Not that it mattered to them where they were going anyway. They ran aimlessly, downtown, past the school, the mall, the archade, all of them closed since it was so late at night. After a while they had reached Tokyo beach (an I dunno if this really exists but lets pretend it does) which was deserted since it was so late at night. They started running in the water and Usagi felt a strange feeling of deja vu. It was so strong she lost her balance and fell into the water. Mamoru stopped to help her up. Usagi gazed at the moon then at Mamoru. She could almost her a silky voice saying "...When that happens we'll be looking up at the moon not the earth..."  
  
"Eeeek!" Usagi cried, "Get away from me!" She pushed him and he fell into the water with her.  
  
"Usa-ko what was that for?" Mamoru complained.  
  
"I don't know." she whispered."Sorry Mamo-chan, I just had the *weirdest* feeling..."   
  
"Well you didn't have to INJURE me!"  
  
"I SAID sorry, what else do you want, a written declaration?" Niether of them noticed what they had accidently called each other by thier secret pet names.  
  
"No, I think I want a kiss...." Mamoru whispered.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!!"   
  
"On my boo-boo" He pointed to the small scrape on his cheek. "Isn't that supposed to make it better?"  
  
"Oh alright" Usagi lowered her face to his and kissed his 'boo-boo' "There, all bet-"  
  
Mamoru kissed her on her mouth. Usagi felt like screaming then giggling.... This was her first kiss and it felt gentle and sweet.... just like she'd always imagined a kiss would be!  
  
"Oops. I missed your nose." he explained with a huge blush. Usagi silently touched the small bruise on her nose. A million thoughts raced through her mind and she shook her head to clear it.  
  
"It's getting a bit cold, I think we should head back." Was all she managed to say.   
  
They silently headed back to her house. Once again, Usagi couldn't think of a single thing to say to Mamoru. When they finally reached her house, Usagi climbed up her tree and slipped back into her window. Mamoru waved her good bye and without thinking, she waved back and blew him a kiss. A glance at her clock told her it was after 12:00 am. She could have sworn her cat Luna looked angry at seeing her out so late. Nah, she was just seeing things.....  
  
"Goodnight Luna" Usagi said after changing out of her wet nightgown and slipping into bed. She was so tired that she fell asleep before her head hit the pillow....  
  
~~~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter Eight: Playing Detective

\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial  
\\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1507;\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs20 Run Away With My Heart\par \par By: Shantilah\par \par Chapter Eight: Playing detective\par \par Disclaimer: SM isn't mine\par \par Authors Note: First off, sorry for the late update, Ive had a ton of schoolwork, but now I'm done and ready to continue. And I know I promised this would be the last chapter but It's becoming really long and taking me forever, so I decided to cut it into several chapters. So I guess you guys are gonna be stuck with my inane ramblings for a few more chapters. Please bear with me and as always comments are greatly appreciated.\par \par \par \par The next two weeks flew by. Usagi placed fifth and fourth in her first two major track meets. Ama-chan and Usagi had established a friendly rivalry. In martial arts class she finally bested Rei and Dianna told Usagi that she had a natural talent for martial arts. Dianna's class was soo much fun. Despite her small size, She was extremly powerful and a capable teacher. And Usagi still jogged with Mamoru every morning. Sometimes Minako and Micheal joined them but when the did they usually ended up making out after half an hour anyway. Overall, her life was going well.\par \par Her only sore spot was Mamoru. She had started blushing whenever he got near her and stareing at him more and more. Whenever they were playing games or studying or jogging, she would find excuses to touch him. She'd brush his hair out of his face, pick non-existant lint off of his shirt and also deliberatly fall just so he could catch her and hold her in his arms. She felt like doing cartwheels all the time, she had so much extra energy. She was afflicted, addicted, everything-ed. The name for her affliction was: Love.\par \par Of course she denied it ME... like him ... NEVER!\par \par (yeah rite, we've all heard that before)\par \par Usagi, Minako and Makoto were relaxing iin the park one day after school, talking. They hadn't had a chance to hang out with Ami in a long time.\par \par "Why is Ami always blowing us off when we go shopping?" Usagi grumbled. "it's as if she's not our friend anymore."\par \par "She's probably off at computer club again.'' Mako-chan said. "Lets go look for her, Ami needs a break or she'll fry her brain."\par \par \par \par By the time they made it to where the meeting was it had just ended. Minako pointed to Ami-chan as she exited from the room. Everyone was shocked: Ami-chan was with a boy!\par \par They were chatting about computer tech stuff, oblivious to the world around them.\par \par "So THIS is why she didn't want to go shopping!" Minako whispered."I knew she couldn't like computers THAT much!"\par \par "Let's not jump to conclusions." Makoto warned. "Why don't we just ask Ami about him?"\par \par "Since she hasn't already told us, this must be a big secret. Even if we ask her she might not tell us anything." Usagi said. "Why don't we spy on her to find out who this guuy is."\par \par "Thats a good idea!" Minako agreed."We could be like those girl detectives from the movies."\par \par While they were discussing this, Ami and Her mystery guy were walking towards the park. Her friends followed them, keeping a good fifteen feet away so they wouln't be seen. Ami-chan and her mystery guy (lets call him MG) walked through the park and into a Mexican restaraunt,holding hands. MG whispered something into Ami's ear and she laughed.\par \par "I can't hear anything" Minako moaned.\par \par "Thats cuz they're whispering stupid."\par \par "who're you calling stupid?"\par \par "Stop fighting, she might hear us" Usagi warned.\par \par They were crowded into the booth next to Ami and her mystery guy, positioned in a such a way that they could see Ami but hopefully Ami could not see them. All was going well until Rei and Yuuchiru walked into the restaraunt. They did not see Ami and MG and started to sit in the booth Minako, Makoto and Usagi were hiding in. When Rei's butt collided with Minako's face all hell broke loose. Minako screamed, Rei screamed and Mako, minako and usagi fell out of the booth. Rei kept screaming "ecchi ecchi!!!". When Ami heard her friends screaming she and MG tried to sneak away but Makoto saw her and yelled:\par \par "Ami-chan you're not going anywhere!" everyone mobbed Ami.\par \par "So Ami, who's this guy you're with?" Usagi asked loudly.\par \par "Umm... well ... you see..."Ami stammered, blushing very red.\par \par "Why didn't you tell us about him!" Minako questioned.\par \par "You never asked..."\par \par "That's no excuse." Rei protested\par \par "Are you two going out?" Usagi asked.\par \par "Wow, he looks Just like my old boyfriend, doesn't he minako?"\par \par "Not really."\par \par "Yes really!"\par \par "So Ami, how long have you two been going out?"\par \par "Have you made your love official?" Rei asked. Ami blushed even redder.\par \par Finally the manager kicked them out of the restaraunt for causing a disturbance. Outside Ami yelled at her friends for embarasing her.\par \par "What was THAT about!! Can't you guys EVER be normal?!!?? I've never felt so emmbarressed in my life!!!"\par \par "That should teach you not to keep secrets from your friends." Minako said smugly.\par \par \par \par After fuming for a few more minutes Ami had introduced them to Takura who seemed scared of his girlfriend's friends. And that's how they finally solved the mystery of what Ami had been doing during her spare time: Dating a boy!\par \par \par 


	9. Chapter Nine: A Sweet Date

Runa away with my heart  
  
By: Shantilah  
  
Chapter Nine: A sweet date  
  
Disclaimer:Sm isn't mines  
  
Authors note: I only have a couple more chapters left. Email me with any comments, I love to hear them!  
  
After parting with her friends Usagi skipped to Mamoru's house. She let herself in with her key. But Mamoru wasn't sitting in the living room like he usually was. She heard the sound of water running and assumed he was taking a shower. Usagi started to sit on his couch to wait for him to finish when her stomach growled.  
  
"Mamoru wouldn't mind If I had a teeny snack." Usagi reasoned. she headed to his kitched and peered inside his refridgerator. It was crammed with Tv Dinners, soda cans and remains of fast food.  
  
He really must be a horrible cook Usagi shut the fridge and started oppening cabinets There's got to be some real food here....  
  
Finally she found what she wanted... One of the cabinets was stuffed to the brim with junk food! She grabbed a huge bag of doritos and a bottle of coke. She took the food back to the living room and inhaled it in a few minutes. Then she went back to the kitchen and searched around for something else.   
  
Near the back of the cabinet Usagi found a HUGE chocolate cake! Immediatly, she took a slice and was astounded, the cake was soooo yummy!! She ate slowly, savoring each bite. Time passed as she ate, but she was so into the chocolate yummyness that she didn't notice. Nor did she notice Mamoru sneaking up to her with what looked like a huge stick until he was right behind her.  
  
"EEEEEEKK Don't hurt me!!" Usagi screeched.  
  
"Usagi, what are you doing here!?!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I come here everyday, remember?"  
  
"Didn't you beg me for a day off this morning so you could go shopping with Minako and Makoto?"  
  
"Oh yeah. We couldn't go." Usagi pouted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"we speant so much money last time mom and Dad wouldn't let me borrow their credit card again. I don't know what's wrong with them, I didn't even max it out that time!" Mamoru rolled his eyes.  
  
"You need to learn to be more economisizing."   
  
"What, and be a miser like you? No thanks."  
  
"I'm not a miser."  
  
"Yeah right. I've never seen you waste money."  
  
"I bought that leather jacket."  
  
"That's only because we made you buy it!"  
  
"Fine, you wanna see me waste money?" Mamoru walked over to the balcony, took out his wallet and threw a few hundred-dollar bills into the wind. "There, am I still a miser now?"  
  
"No, but if you wanted to throw away money you could have just given it to me! I would have bought a new minskirt." Usagi pouted.  
  
"Why are you so hard to please?" Mamoru asked exasperatledly  
  
"I am not." Usagi protested. "Hey what's that you're carrying?"  
  
"Oh this?" Mamoru showed it to her. It was a large model of DNA, about the length of a baseball bat. "I made it back when I took Biology, in my freshman year." Usagi started to giggle.  
  
"Only you would keep something like that! You're such a nerd Mamoru!" She cut herself another slice of cake and crammed it into her mouth. Mamoru finally noticed what she was doing.  
  
"Hey, that's mine! When did I say you could have that?"  
  
"Oops. Sorry mamoru." Usagi smiled innocently. It was just sitting there...Here you can have the rest!"  
  
"Gee, thanks usagi." Mamoru said drily. Only a small slice was left.  
  
"I'm really sorry." She said contritely. "Please don't be mad, I'll make it up to you, I promise!"  
  
"How do you plan on doing that?" Mamoru asked. Usagi remembered the state of his refridgerator.  
  
"I'll treat you to dinner."  
  
"Fine." Mamoru agreed right away. He was starting to get sick of fast food.  
  
"Where are we going?" Mamoru asked. Instead of walking towards Main street, where the restaraunts were, they were headed towards a more resedential area.  
  
"You'll see." Mamoru didn't know what to make of this but he decided to just go along with it.  
  
They finally reached their destination: Makoto's apartment. Usagi banged on the door until Makoto answered.  
  
"Usagi, what do you want,?"  
  
"Jeez, is that anyway to greet your best friend." Usagi pouted.  
  
"Sorry Usagi but I'm watching American Idol!"  
  
"Okay then, I'll make it quick. I was wondering if I could have some leftovers from your last catering gig?"  
  
Makoto did catering to support herself,since her parents had died years ago. Even than she was younger than most other caterers, she got lots of business because her food was always very good. Usagi always begged Mako for the leftovers. Makoto quickly filled a picnic basket with some goddies and shoved it at Usagi."  
  
"Here."  
  
"You're the greatest Mako-chan!"  
  
"Whatever. Next time you want food, don't ask during American Idol."  
  
Usagi then dragged a bewildered Mamoru to the park. The sun was just setting and it looked gorgeous. The sky was ablaze with color. They sat on a bench admiring the beauty. Finally, Usagi opened the picnic basket. Inside were a dozen hors d'vours, a tray of sandwiches, two bottles of coke and another HUGE chocolate cake. Ignoring everything else Mamoru grabbed the cake and cut a slice."  
  
"MMMM..... This is good."  
  
"Hey, you have a sweet tooth just like me!"   
  
"Alright I admit it. "Mamoru grinned. "Chocolate is my only weakness."  
  
"So do you forgive me now?"  
  
"Of course." Mamoru cut another slice. "I wasn't even that mad in the first place."  
  
"Since you forgive me...." Before she could ask, Mamoru handed her a slice of cake.  
  
"Mmmmmm.... THanks." She took a bite. It was even tastier than the one she'd eaten at mamoru's.  
  
"Makoto really is something." Mamoru said thoughtfully. "The cakes I buy at the expensive bakeries are nothing compared to this!"  
  
"Yeah." Usagi agreed, suppressing her unexplicable feeling of jealousy. Why should she be jealous that Mamoru was complimenting Makoto. Why should she care?  
  
They finished the cake and then started eating the rest of the food. Everything was delicious. When they had finished, the sun had set and the night sky was filled with twinkling stars.   
  
"I guess it's too late to study now, huh?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Yeah." Mamoru agreed." But I think it was good for us to have little break. Too much studying isn't good for you."  
  
"I completly agree!" Usagi checked her watch. "I gotta go home now, but I had a lot of fun."  
  
"Me too. We should do this again."   
  
"Does that mean I can eat the next cake you buy?"  
  
"NO! Don't mess with my chocolate cake. I let you off easy this time, but next time I won't be so lenient."  
  
"Oh really?" Usagi taunted. Just then that wierd, giddy feeling that had plagued her since thier midnight run came rushing back. She fought back the giggles that were begging to escape. Mamoru already thought she was clutzy, he didn't need to think she was crazy too. But crazy was how she was starting to feel.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud laugh.  
  
"OOOOH! Usagi, I telling Mom and DAD." Shingo laughed, snapping away with his new camera. "I caught you on a date with your boyfriend!"  
  
"We're not on a date!"  
  
"That's not what it looks like." Shingo taunted. "I wonder if mom and dad will think so when I show them this picture?"  
  
"You wouldn't DARE!"  
  
"That's what you think!" Shingo laughed and ran off. Usagi ran after him.  
  
"Come back here!!!!" She called over her shoulder."Bye Mamoru, I gotta go pound that twerp. See you tommorow!"  
  
"Oooooh do you have another date tommorow?" Shingo taunted in the distance.   
  
"You are so DEAD!!" Usagi screeched.  
  
Comments and criticsim greatly apreciated. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Exam Day Again

Run away with my heart  
  
By : Shantilah  
  
Chapter Ten: Exam day again  
  
disclaimer: Sm= not mines  
  
Aouthors note: I'm almost finished maybe one more chapter and an epilougue I just have to sit down and do the work. But it's so hard to sit inside at my computer when the weather's so nice. But I swear I'll try.The comments AND the critiscms were of great help, thanx.  
  
It was the day before her big exam and Usagi was trying not to think about it. Mamoru had shortened thier lesson so that Usagi could have plenty of time to rest. Usagi skipped home, enjoying the scenery and just feeling good. Spring was turning into summer and the whole city seemed more energetic, more vibrant, more alive. When she got home her mom had made her favorite dish: Ziti parmesean! Her parents even made Shingo do the dishes so that she could rest for her test in the morning. Usagi was relaxing in front of the T.V. in her room when she decided to take a peek at her Chemistry textbook.  
  
"Put that book down this instant!" Minako cried melodramatically, bursting into the room. Makoto, Rei and Ami followed her.   
  
"We came here to make sure you don't do something stupid like last time." Rei smirked. "So your parents are letting us sleep over even though it's a school night."  
  
"And to make sure you can't cram...." Makoto grinned mischievously, pulled out a thick metal bike chain and securely tied up her text books.  
  
"You guys are the greatest." Usagi grinned. She was glad her friends cared so much about her.  
  
"Yeah we know." Rei said haughtily. "now lets play some games."  
  
"What do you guys wanna play?"   
  
"Twister!" Minako cried.  
  
"Twister sounds good." Rei agreed.  
  
"Fine, twister it is."  
  
"I'm playing too!" Shingo called from the doorway.  
  
"No way twerp. Get out of my room!"  
  
"Aww, let him stay, he's such a cute little kid." Minako grinned at Shingo who blushed. Usagi reluctantly let him stay. She dug her mat and spinner out from the bottom of her closet and they sarted to play. Ami decided to be the spinner, since she didn't really like twister. Everyone expected Usagi to be the first to fall, since her clumsyness was legendary. However, all the martial arts training she had been doing recently had really helped her balance. Soon it was only Usagi, Rei and Minako. It was Rei's turn.Pretending to be innocently changing her position, Rei tickled Minako. Minako fell down and glared at Rei.  
  
"I know you did that!"  
  
"Did what?" Rei asked innocently.  
  
Next it was Usagi's turn. Rei tried to poke Usagi in the ribs but ended up falling herself.  
  
"Yeah, I won!" Usagi cheered. "I NEVER win at twister!"  
  
"How could I lose?" Rei moaned.   
  
"Next time don't cheat." Usagi stuck out her tounge.   
  
They played games for another hour or so before settling down to sleep.   
  
Six oclock the next morning all the girls were still sleeping except for Usagi. She had become quite used to waking early and could never seem to sleep late anymore. She picked out her favorite jogging outfit. It was a pink tank top with white trim and super-short white jogging shorts with the words princess written on the seat. She had been saving this outfit for something special, though at the time she had had no idea of what that special something could be.  
  
...My last day jogging with Mamo-chan...I should be happy... I'll get to go to Crown's again.... Then why do I feel so depressed?...  
  
She grabbed her books and sat on her front steps awaiting Mamoru's arrival...  
  
He arrived, prompt as usual. This time they didn't speak but silently enjoyed each others company as they ran through the park. They watched the Sun rise higher and higher in the sky as they jogged around the park. Finally Mamoru broke the silence.  
  
"So your test is today, are you nervous?"  
  
"A little." Usagi grinned " But thanks to my awesome tutor I think I'll do fine."  
  
"So you think I'm awesome "  
  
"No, I said you were an awesome tutor!! Stop being so conceited!!"  
  
"Why does everything have to be an argument with you?"  
  
"Why do you have to make fun of every thing I say?!!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Because you look cute when you're mad."  
  
"Well, fine!" Usagi said, knowing her face was turning red again. Why did Mamoru always make her blush? They had stopped running and were standing face to face. Usagi was breathing hard from all that running, or was it from Mamoru's nearness. Anyway, whatever the reason, she was feeling light-headed. They both took out thier bottles of Gatorade and sat down on a nearby bench.  
  
"So, You're going back to Crowns again today, right?"  
  
"Yup. But I think I'm gonna spend less time there than I did before. I've got lots of other stuff to do too." Usagi said trying to hide her dissapointment. No more gaming at Mamoru-kuns...  
  
"It's been a crazy six and a half weeks."Mamoru sighed. They sarted reminising about what had happened from their morning jogging sessions, the shopping trip, the track team , karate class, the chocolate cake incident... More had happened in six weeks than she usualy went through in six months.   
  
"You know all that happened because you forced me to go jogging with you." She grinned, resting her head on his chest."Thanks."  
  
"Hmmm... nice to know I'm appreciated."  
  
"Don't get a big head, I still think you're a concieted jerk" Usagi said without much conviction.  
  
"And I think you're a crybaby and a klutz." Mamoru replied, but his voice was so affectionate he might as well have said 'I think you are the most beautiful and charismatic girl I have ever met.'  
  
"There you are!" Rei called out to her friends. Usagi reluctantly moved away from Mamoru who reluctantly stopped playing with her silky hair.  
  
"We came to find you." Minako panted."We all got worried when we woke up and found you gone."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you guys."  
  
"Yeah right you just wanted Mamoru all to yourself!" Rei sneered.  
  
"I did NOT!" Usagi said, blushing. "Besides what do you need Mamoru for, you have Yuuchiro!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't try playing innocent Rei, you guys were on a date that time we went spying on Ami."  
  
"I refuse to continue this disscussion." Rei said huffily, but Usagi noticed she was blushing too. "We have to get to school soon."  
  
"Alright, but could we head back to my place first?" Mamoru asked."Usagi-chan can change and we could eat some breakfast before we go to school."  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Usagi squealed, perking up at the mention of food. Since she started doing so much physical activity she found that she could eat even more without gaining an ounce."What're we waiting for lets GO!!!"  
  
So Usagi changed and they all ate. Makoto made breakfast and showed Mamoru how to cook raspberry muffins. The girls were impressed by Mamoru's neat and expensively furnished apartment. Usagi barely noticed anymore. His house was like a second home to her, who cared if his couch cost $10,000?  
  
"I'll give you girls a ride to school." Mamoru offered at 7:45.  
  
"Mamoru-kun, how are we all gonna fit on the back of your motorcycle?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"I have a car too, ya know."  
  
"Then why did you always make me ride on your motorcycle Jerk-Face?"  
  
"Because I knew you wouldn't want to Crybaby."  
  
"You're so MEAN!!"  
  
"Guys, I think we had better get going..." Ami-chan said, standing between them.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!" They barked in unison and continued to argue all the way to school.  
  
Comments and Criticsm greatly appreciated. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: As this story draws to a...

Run away with my heart  
  
By: Shantilah  
  
Chapter Eleven: As this story draws to a close...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Salior Moon, nor am I profiting from this story in any way.  
  
AN: Finally, my first story is finished. I wanted to write an epilogue but I don't really have the time. But don't worry, I already have plans for a sequal... Let's hope I actually get a chance to work on that before finals kill me. Anyways,I would once again like to thank everyone who encouraged me. I especially want to thank my sister who made fun of the stupid parts and made me change them. I don't know for sure what I will do next but I hope it recieves the response this fic has gotten. On to the show...  
  
The test came and went. Usagi breezed through, with only a few minor difficulties. But she was still confident that she had done well. That same day, Haruna put the top 10 grades on the board and Usagi gasped.  
  
1. Mizuno Ami (no surpize)  
  
2. Takura Nishi (ditto)  
  
3. Tsukino Usagi (What the hell??)  
  
"I Placed THIRD?" Usagi squealed. Ami-chan and Takura were the smartest people in the class so she knew they would have the top two spots but HER placing THIRD?  
  
"Congratulations Miss Tsukino" Haruna said. "You have shown great improvment in such a short time!"  
  
The whole class appluaded her as well. Usagi felt proud and was moved by the guesture. Things were MUCH different from the way they had been six weeks ago, when she would have been laughed at for getting the lowest score.  
  
Usagi skipped over to Crown's archade after school. It had been so long she'd almost forgoten what it looked like. Mootoki greeted her when she entered. Usagi was so glad to be backm, she gave him a HUUUUUGE hug.  
  
"Usagi-chan! I've missed you!"  
  
"It's great to see you too Mootoki!"  
  
"Do ya want a milkshake? It's on the house."  
  
"You know I never turn down FOOD!"  
  
Usagi inhaled her milkshake and looked around. Was it just her, or did the archade seem more impersonal than she remembered it. Compared to Mamoru-kun's achade this on seemed crowded and just ... wrong...  
  
"Have you seen Mamoru-kun?" Usagi asked Mootoki.  
  
"Actually, you just missed him. Oh, I've been saving the new Sailor V game for you, because it came out while you were ...you know... forbidden."  
  
"Thanks Mootoki!" She chirped, neglecting to tell him she HAD played. At Mamo-chan's.....  
  
She walked over to the machine and knelt down to insert her money. But she noticed that a small envelope was covering the change slot. Usako was written in a neat, precsise handwritting she recognised right away as Mamoru's. She opened the envelope, read the message and her head started to spin.  
  
My Dearest Usako,  
  
Usa-ko? Me his usako...  
  
By the time you are reading this you have probably passed that test and have gone back to your old life, the one without me. I just wanted you to know these last six weeks have been the best in my life. Your friendship has meant so much to me. I wish you all the best.  
  
Mamoru-kun  
  
P.S. I saw you eyeing this at the mall. It's almost as pretty as you.  
  
Usagi pulled out a silver, no a white gold braclet. Attached to it was a small star shaped locket. It must have cost a fortune but that wasn't why Usagi was suddently overcome with emotion.  
  
Tears streamed down her face. She scanned the archade. There were no creepy goldfish to stare at her, no cozy leather couches. She compared her life six weeks ago to the life she was leading now. Back then Mamoru was just a cute jerk she kept running into but now .... he was like her best friend... no, her SOULMATE. No one got under her skin like Mamoru... and no one was as sweet and caring. Usagi felt incredably foolish. She had been so busy pretending to be annoyed by him, she hadn't even noticed a good thing staring her straight in the face!  
  
"Usagi-chan, are you okay?" Mootoki asked his friend.  
  
"Mootoki, I gotta go." Usagi said through her tears. She ran out of the archade and never looked back. She ran through the streets, alleys and even a few backyards. Criscrossing through oncoming traffic and swerving out of the way of fellow pedestrians, she finally arrived at her destination: Mamo-chan's apartment.  
  
She let herself in with her key and looked around. No Mamoru in sight. She left and ran aimlessly. Where could he be? There was no track or karate practice today, so where was he? Her heart twinged when she realised that anyday in the last six weeks she'd know where he was right now... because they would be studying or playing games together....  
  
Not paying attention to where she was going, her feet seemed to guide her to the park. As she ran through the familiar paths she felt more relaxed as if it was 6:30 in the morning and Mamoru had run ahead of her again, but it was only a matter of time before she'd find him. She stopped to catch her breath and noticed a tall dark-haired young man jog across her path. Her breath caught in her throat, it was Mamoru!  
  
She called out to him and he must have recognized her voice but he didn't stop, instead he sped up. He was back to his old "catch me if you can" tricks. Usagi took a deep breath and started to chase him. Around and around they ran, Mamoru keeping just out of her reach. Finally he stopped to get a drink from a fountain and Usagi pounced on him.  
  
"You JERK! Why the hell did you- oh I'm so sorry sir!"  
  
OKaaay, that was embarrassing. It wasn't Mamoru! She had just chased a complete stranger all over Juuban park! What crazy things love makes you do! Was it really love? Usagi wasn't sure. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.  
  
"Usagi, I feel hurt. You honestly didn't think that was me did you? I'm MUCH better looking than him." Mamoru smirked, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"And much more concieted!"  
  
" I guess I was right, video-games have made you nearsighted as well as sedentary."  
  
"Shut-up! YOU JERK-FACE IDIOT!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"I WILL!" Usagi attempted to karate-chop him but he ducked.   
  
"Sorry babe, but I'm not Minako-chan." Mamoru grinned. "Remember, I'm a black belt"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Well, can I ask why you were chasing 'me'?"  
  
"I ... uh... well..." Usagi scanned the park, the trees the skies, looking for an answer. After what seemed like an eternity, all she could think of was:  
  
"Do you want to ride the swings? I haven't done that in years."  
  
Mamoru raised an eyebrow but followed her over to the swings. A little boy and his mother were playing on a see-saw near the other side of the playground, but other than that it was deserted. Usagi plunked herself down on the nearest swing and started pumping her legs enthusiastically.   
  
"Push me, push me!" Mamoru obliged, and Usagi had the exquisite sensation of flying. How free she felt, swinging back and forth in the air, eyes closed, hair swaying in the wind. It was poetic and freeing in a blissfully childish way. Mamoru stopped pushing her and climbed onto the adjacent swing.  
  
"I love you."  
  
THere she had said it. She hadn't meant to, but she honestly didnt care anymore. Nothing mattered but that she was flying to the moon and back with Mamoru by her side. She was concious that Mamoru had stopped swinging and she slowed down her movement as well.  
  
"I love you too." Mamoru whispered. A shiver slipped down Usagi's spine. She was no longer in Juuban park, but another more mystical park on the moon. Her lover was by her side, declaring his undying love for her and she was declaring her love for him. They leaned over to share a passionate kiss and then she was back in Juuban park, kissing her beloved Mamo-chan. The world could have ended right there and niether of them would have noticed or cared... All she noticed was his soft passionate lips and his hard muscular chest pressed close to hers......  
  
They finally pulled apart, breathing hard and staring at each others eyes.  
  
"Mamo-chan"  
  
"Usako"  
  
"Why did it take so long for us to do this?"  
  
"I've wanted to do this for a while."  
  
"I thought you hated me!"  
  
"I could never hate you! Well at first you did annoy the HELL outta me but after awhile I didn't know how I ever survived without you." Mamoru said, playing with her hair "You don't know how hard it was to keep myself from kissing the living daylights outta you!"  
  
"Well, You don't have to stop yourself anymore." Usagi smiled impishly. " Thats exactly what I want you to do!"  
  
"Well, that can be arranged..."  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Yes Usako?"  
  
"Maybe you should do that in a less public place. That kid and his mom are staring."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
THey held hands and ran off. Mamoru found a nice deserted spot and THEN proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of her. After they were finished Usagi looked at her watch.   
  
"OH shoot!, it's 7:30, I gotta get home by 8:00." Usagi wailed. "I don't wanna go but after last time I always try to get home when my parents tell me."  
  
They shared a few more hurried kisses and Usagi sped off towards home. She banged on the door and found to her astonishment that it was locked!   
  
"MOM, DAD! I PASSED THE TEST!!! OPEN UP!!!" Usagi banged deperatly until she noticed the small note sticking out from the mail slot. SHe picked it up and slowly read it  
  
Dear Usagi  
  
We are so proud of you sweetie! Keep up the great work and ...  
  
"SURPRISE!!!"  
  
The door burst open and she saw her house was crowded with people. Her family, Mom , Dad, Shingo and a bunch of her aunts, uncles, cousins and godparents. Her friends; Minako, Makoto, Ami-chan, Rei, Mootoki, Micheal, Takura, Ama-chan , Diana, Fiona and so many others it would be impossible to name them all!  
  
"Thank you Minna!" Usagi wiped away a tear with the back of her hand "I can't tell you how much this means to me!"  
  
It meant a lot, more than words could say. Things were much better than they had been Six weeks ago, her life was much fuller. She was a little embarrassed that everyone was making such a big fuss out of a passed test even if it WAS really hard (let's say like the SAT's I don't know much about testing in Japan.)  
  
A half hour later after Usagi had greeted almost every guest, she scanned the crowd with the distinct feeling that something ... or someone was missing. Her door creeked open and shut behing her and her spine felt that familiar tingle. Somehow she KNEW who was behind her even without looking..... She flung herself at him and once again the whole world faded away as she lost herself in his embrace.  
  
"Now when did THIS happen?" Kenji broke up the romantic moment by yelling. Ikuko covered Kenji's mouth and dragged him away. Usagi had already told her about thier tutoring sessions and she'd met him once before. She knew he was kind and responsible and good enough for her daughter. After explaining all this to her husband, He was still red in the face but he did not get out the garden hose. All he did was shed a solitary tear My little baby is growing up ....  
  
"You're late." Usagi pretended to pout.  
  
"And you're beautiful" Mamoru whispered into her ear. He handed her the two dozen red roses he had brought with him. "Sorry. I stopped to get these... and to take a shower" Usagi put her nose against his neck and inhaled his scent. He smelled like roses.   
  
"Hey will you two stop cuddling for a minute and come over here!" Rei yelled. Mamoru and Usagi walked over to where thier friends were standing. All at once everyone moved aside, revealing a humungous stuffed rabbit, dressed as a track star with a brown karate belt tied on its waist. Usagi hugged all her friends.  
  
"Thank you it's wonderful! I'll keep it forever!"  
  
"You'd better, we had it custom made and it cost a fortune!" Rei informed her mock-sternly.  
  
THe party went on for hours. Since it was Friday, they were allowed to stay up late. Usagi's parents went to sleep around eleven but the party didn't wind down untill nearly two. Usagi and Mamoru speant most of the night in each others arms.  
  
"Aren't they cute." Minako commented.  
  
"It's about time they got together." Micheal agreed.  
  
"Speaking of which, Andrew you owe me twenty bucks." Makoto reminded him.  
  
"For what?" Andrew feigned innocence.  
  
"Remember you bet me that saturday when we were at the mall that Usagi and Mamoru would never get together?"  
  
"Aww, come on I was only kidding!"  
  
"Nope, pay up!"  
  
"Okay how 'bout I take you to the movies next friday instead?"  
  
"Okay, it's a deal." Makoto blushed slightly.  
  
"Wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure." They headed to the dance floor hand in hand while the rest of their friends stared.  
  
"Now when did THAT happen?" Rei asked.  
  
"Even me, Minako the love expert, didn't see that comeing." MInako said incredulously.  
  
"It seems our friends are full of surprizes." Micheal commented. "But enought about them, lets dance Mina!" Micheal dragged her to the dance floor. Rei and Yuuchiro and Ami and Takura followed soon behind.  
  
They danced the night away. Finally the last guests left and it was just Mamoru and Usagi. They were sitting on her living room couch talking.   
  
"You know what I think?"  
  
"What do you think Odango?"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"What do you want me to call you."  
  
"Usako"  
  
"Okay, Usako what do you think?"  
  
"I think you ran away with my heart six weeks ago."  
  
"Do you want it back?"  
  
"Nope, not as long as you let me have yours."   
  
"It's a deal."  
  
"So dya wanna go for a midnight run?"  
  
"It's not midnight, its 2:00 am."  
  
"Well you know what I mean."  
  
"Okay." He opened her door and they began running through the streets. With a quick burst of speed Usagi ran ahead.  
  
"Mamo-CHAN!" Usagi called. "Catch me if you CAN!"  
  
And thats exactly what he did.  
  
The End  
  
coments and critiscism greatly appreciated! 


End file.
